


Too Good

by mrvanillamilkshake



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie and Peggy get cozy, F/F, FWP, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvanillamilkshake/pseuds/mrvanillamilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoever said I wanted you to go?" Peggy asked, quirking an eyebrow up at Angie. </p><p>Angie shook her head and pressed a gentle kiss to Peggy's cheek. "No one did. And no one better. I'm just saying, you're never gonna get rid of me, no matter how hard you or anyone tries to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good

The day had been a very long one for the two women, who were currently sitting very closely, and very cozily next to each other. Peggy and Angie might've worked very different jobs, but they both had their similarities with fat headed co-workers and arrogant customers that either looked at them indifferently nor respect them as much as they should. Considering the fact that they were both very amazing gals, thank you very much. 

Except now, moments like this were the highlight of both of their day. Angie was snuggled into Peggy's side; her head tucked comfortably against Peggy's neck. Peggy's right arm was lazily wrapped around Angie's shoulders, toying with a stray curl that had came loose from Angie's neatly done hairdo. 

Peggy sighed contently at the moment, thanking every higher being that was out there that gave her this moment. Tonight was a very rare one for the pair. Normally, she wouldn't have gotten home until much later. The usual paperwork, missions, etc, that would keep any other secret agent behind at work, had surprisingly allowed Peggy to be free for the night. 

So Peggy did what any other girlfriend would do for her partner: she picked up a bunch of violets, stopped by the L&L Automat at the end of Angie's shift to surprise her, and walk her home. And the second Angie spotted Peggy walking through the doors of the Automat, her infectious grin grew at least a mile wide. 

"English!" Angie exclaimed excitedly at the sight of Peggy striding over to the counter area of the Automat. "What're y'doin' here? Don't you gotta do some super secret spy stuff or whatever it is you do?" 

Peggy laughed softly, shaking her head. "Nope. Surprisingly enough, I have the night off, soo -," Peggy leaned across the counter, drawing out the Os. "I thought that I should stop by, give you these," she held out the bunch of flowers to Angie, "and walk you home." 

If it was possible, Peggy swore she saw Angie's grin grow even wider. "You're too good for me, Pegs. Y'know that? Just let me clock out, and I'll be yours for the rest of the evening." And with that, Angie disappeared behind the doors of the kitchen. 

Not much later, Angie emerged out of the kitchen doors of the L&L, and pulled Peggy along with her out of the small diner. Soon they were home, and somehow ended up in the spot they were now in. Sitting on a rather large couch, in front of the fireplace, with a fairly big and fluffy blanket draped around both their shoulders. 

"This is so nice. You need to be home more often in the evenings; I miss you too much, English." Angie mused quietly, her warm breath tickling the base of Peggy's neck. 

"Darling, you know I try to be home when I can. Let's just enjoy this moment. It's not everyday that I get to lounge around with you all evening in front of a fireplace in one of Howard's expensive mansions." Peggy felt Angie's lips curl into a smile against her skin, causing her stomach to jump in only the most wonderful way.

Angie giggled softly while adding, "God bless Howard Stark! Who knows where we'd be right now." Angie sat up a bit straighter as she started talking, which made Peggy immediately miss the feeling of Angie's warm face against her neck. "We could've been homeless right now! Stranded on the streets, wearing nothin' but the clothes on our backs, huddling around one of them hobo fires. I dunno, Pegs, I couldn't survive like that." 

Peggy laughed at Angie's ridiculousness of living on the streets. "Angie, darling, I'm sure that that wouldn't happen, because for one, you could go back to your parent's house," Angie made a face. Peggy only rolled her eyes. "Or two, I'd find us a place. You need not to worry, my love." 

A light blush colored Angie's cheeks. "D'aww, English, I swear, you're too good for me. If you keep this up, you're never gettin' rid of me." 

"Whoever said I wanted you to go?" Peggy asked, quirking an eyebrow up at Angie. 

Angie shook her head and pressed a gentle kiss to Peggy's cheek. "No one did. And no one better. I'm just saying, you're never gonna get rid of me, no matter how hard you or anyone tries to." 

Peggy brought up her left hand, carefully cupping Angie's cheek. "I never plan on it either, my darling." Peggy said softly, her words turning into mumbles as her lips met Angie's.

A soft moan slipped past Angie's lips as she melted against Peggy. Both of Peggy's hands moved to cup Angie's cheeks; her fingers crept to the back of Angie's neck, gently scratching at the soft skin beneath the pads of her fingers. The action caused yet another moan from Angie, which made her break their kiss, and tilt her head back at the feeling of Peggy's ministrations at the back of her head. 

"Pegs," Angie breathed. "Like I said before - you're way too good for me." 

A grin quirked up at the corners of Peggy's lips. The comment had only encouraged Peggy to bend her head down to meet her lips to Angie's jawline, where she placed a line of open mouthed kisses from Angie's chin to her ear. 

"Too good..." Angie muttered breathlessly.


End file.
